


Miraculous: Tales of Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey

by Gigant_Kyoryuzin25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animals with Miraculous, Coffee, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila anon not welcome, Lots and lots of coffee, M/M, Marinette and Adrien don't appear until later on, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Who needs sleep when there's coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigant_Kyoryuzin25/pseuds/Gigant_Kyoryuzin25
Summary: This was a fanfic idea I had when it was late at night and in a dream. I wrote my first story and kinda liked it and have been writing ever since.
Relationships: Abeille/Kame-Shishi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tag Kanayama-Wong|Tiger Bug/Pike Martinez|Lupin Grey, Tiger Bug/Lupin Grey
Kudos: 3





	1. Photo Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag is assigned a project with his crush, but the Akuma Photo Finish seeks to disturb that.

Pike chewed on the eraser of his pencil as he tried to remember the method for the question. Luppi was flying around his room, squealing in delight.

“What are you so excited about, Luppi?” the wolf asked.

“Nothing, just can’t wait for the race tomorrow!” the Kwami squealed.

“You always love the races,” Pike chuckled.

There was a thump on his balcony.

“Luppi, hide!” The Kwami disappeared as Pike opened the sliding door to his balcony.

There was a familiar red figure crouched on the railing. Pike smirked, his tail swishing behind him. “And what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me, Tiger Bug?”

The superhero returned the smirk. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Maybe you came here because you heard I was having trouble with my homework?” Pike asked hopefully.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Tiger Bug smirked, leaping off the balcony.

The two walked back into Pike’s apartment. The two finished it quite quickly and were now lying on Pike’s bed. The wolf’s head was in Tiger Bug’s lap and the superhero was running his claws through his fur lazily while scrolling through Tumblr on his yo-yo.

“You know, I had a thought about your name,” Pike murmured.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Tiger Bug asked absentmindedly.

“Did you name yourself Tiger Bug because you’re a tiger and the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous?” Pike asked, playing with the superhero’s Shuang Gou.

Tiger Bug chuckled. “Prior to contrary belief, no. I named myself that because I wield both the Ladybug and the Tiger Miraculous.”

“And Lupin Grey only wields the Wolf Miraculous? Isn’t that a little unfair?” Pike asked.

“I asked the Guardian about it and he said that Lupin Grey wasn’t ready to wield two Miraculous,” Tiger Bug answered. “I didn’t agree with that because Lupin Grey is perfectly capable of wielding two Miraculous. Now that I’m the Guardian now after Miracle King and the Battle of the Miraculous, I may just change that.”

Pike snorted. “I didn’t think Krom would be that angry that you suspended him from the team.” 

“But I only suspended him from the team because he had revealed his identity to the world. I was doing it for his safety. But he willingly worked with Hawk Moth and I had to expel him from the team,” Tiger Bug shook his head. “I thought he was trying to be a better person but I guess not.” 

“He was a great King Bee before he went bad,” Pike noted, playing with the Shuang Gou again. 

“Be careful with those. They’re sharp,” Tiger Bug told him. 

Pike moved onto the superhero’s chest. “Can you purr?” 

There was a rumbling sound from Tiger Bug’s throat. “Does that answer your question?” 

"It does.” 

Tiger Bug continued to purr until Pike eventually fell asleep. 

The superhero laid there with him for a while before tucking him under the covers. 

“Goodnight, Pike,” Tiger Bug whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the head.

Closing the sliding door behind him, the superhero leaped across the rooftops, heading back to his own apartment.

* * *

 _“_ _We won! Pound it?_ _” the new Wolf Miraculous holder asked._ _Tiger Bug stared at him for a moment, spinning his yo-yo._

_“_ _Good job, kid_ _,” Tiger Bug told him, throwing his yo-yo onto a chimney. “_ _Bug out!_ _”_

_The young Wolf Miraculous Holder sat down on the roof with Arctique. “_ _He never returns my fist bumps. Maybe he doesn’t like me._ _”_

_“_ _Aww, kid don’t take it personally,_ _” Arctique soothed as she recalled a memory. “_ _He had long ago stopped pounding it with anyone._ _”_

_“(Pound it!)” Tiger Bug bumped fists with a smiling Lupin Grey._

* * *

Tag shot up in his bed, disturbing his Kwamis. 

He put his hand on his face, breathing hard. 

“What is it, Tag?” Roarr asked, floating up to him. 

“It’s just a dream, Roari,” Tag sighed. 

He looked out his window to see a familiar gray superhero. 

“Wonder what he’s doing out,” Tikki wondered. 

“Let’s go see,” Tag declared. 

“Ready when you are,” Roarr told him. 

**“Tikki, Spots On! Tikki! Roarr! Unify!”**

Closing the door to his balcony, Tiger Bug bounded across the rooftops.

* * *

Lupin swung his legs as he sat on the roof. He always liked it when Tiger Bug visited him as Pike. The latter liked it, too. Always helped him with his homework, let him lay on his lap, let him play with his Shuang Gou, and even slept with him. He sometimes even stayed until the morning after. 

The only thing Tiger Bug didn’t let him do was mess with his tail. Tiger Bug didn’t let him mess with it and Lupin had learned that the hard way. The superhero had refused to visit him for a good week. 

Lupin heard a thump on the roof behind him. In a flash, he had pulled out his guandao and dropped into a fighting stance. 

“Calm down, _mon amoux,_ ” a familiar voice told him. 

There was only one person who could get away with calling him that. Lupin sighed and put his guandao back on his waist. “ What is it, Tiger Bug?” 

“What, you’re not happy to see me?” Tiger Bug asked, sitting next to him. 

“I’m always happy to see you, Tiger,” Lupin yawned, stretching his arms. 

“You tired? Maybe you should head home?” Tiger Bug suggested. 

“Nah. I just woke up and decided to go on a run,” Lupin responded, trying to rub his eyes but failing. “ What is with this mask?! I know it’s supposed to keep our identities a secret but this is ridiculous.” 

Tiger Bug laughed and ruffled the fur on his head. “This is the fourth-fifth time you’ve complained about your mask, _mon amoux._ It’s quite funny when you do.” 

“Don’t patronize me,” Lupin grumbled, his tail thumping against the roof. “You know what? I’m done.” 

The hero tackled Tiger Bug to the ground. Unfortunately for Lupin, Tiger Bug had him on the ground in seconds, Shuang Gou at his throat. 

“You know not to try and fight me, Lupin,” the superhero purred in his ear. 

“I know, Tiger. I just wanted to see if I could win this time,” Lupin returned. “Want to see if one of us can do push-ups with the other on top of them?” 

Tiger Bug agreed. 

He got on top of Lupin and the latter began to push-ups with ease. 

“Are you sure that I’m not too heavy?” Tiger Bug asked with a smirk, looking down at him. Lupin looked up at him. 

“You’re light as a feather, Bug,” the wolf-themed superhero laughed. “Okay, let’s switch.” 

The two swapped positions. 

“Uhhh!” Tiger Bug grunted as he tried to lift himself. 

“Am I too heavy for you, Tiger?” Lupin smirked. “Maybe you’re just too weak.” 

Tiger Bug smirked and put an end to his charade. He lifted himself up with ease. “Just kidding, _mon amoux_.” 

Lupin turned a bright red. _That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

“Are you blushing?” Tiger Bug asked, continuing his push-ups. 

“No!” Lupin answered quickly, his face still red.

“You are blushing!” Tiger Bug said indignantly, stopping for a moment. 

“So what if I am?!” Lupin snapped.

“It’s nothing, _mon amoux,_ ” the tiger-themed superhero told him, continuing his push-ups. 

“Why do you call me mon amoux?” Lupin asked, getting off of him. 

“Because you’re my eagle wolf, _mon amoux_ _,_ ” Tiger Bug chuckled, caressing Lupin’s mask. “I should be going. See you next patrol, _mon amoux!_ ” 

He jumped across the rooftops, heading home as Lupin stood there, face red. 

“That’s why I love you,” Lupin whispered before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

“Tag, wake up! You’re going to be late!” Tikki shouted. 

“Crap!” Tag shot up in bed, got dressed quickly, stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, and ran towards his college. 

As he ran up the steps, he tripped and braced for impact. Fortunately for him, a familiar wolf caught him. “You okay, Tag?” Pike asked. 

“I’m pine, Fike. I’m mean! I’m fine, Pike!” Tag stuttered, flushing a bright red. The bell rang and the two rushed to class. 

“Today, I’ll assign you guys partners for a project,” Professor Miles declared. “But first, we’ll look at a news report from last night.” 

The projector turned on. 

“ _Good morning, New York City. While we would be talking about the race, today we’re going to talk about our very own heroes, Tiger Bug and his sidekick, Lupin Grey!”_ the news reporter declared. 

There was a loud thump as Tag slammed his head against his desk. _How many times do I have to tell them? We’re partners. Lupin Grey is not my sidekick!_ The tiger felt Tikki give him a comforting pat through his jacket as if it were a sign to say _they’ll get it sooner or later._

“ _Last night, one of our reporters caught footage of the two apparently doing push-ups and Tiger Bug called Lupin Grey something that made him blush,”_ the news reporter told the camera. “ _We have the footage right here."_

Pike’s head soon followed as he recalled what happened that night. 

“ _Am I too heavy for you?” Lupin Grey asked. “Maybe you’re just too weak.”_ The students watched in awe as Tiger Bug lifted himself up with ease. “ _Just kidding, mon amoux.”_

Video Lupin Grey turned a bright red as Pike’s face turned that very same shade. “ _Why do you call me mon amoux?_ ” _Lupin Grey asked._

“ _Because you’re my eagle wolf, mon amoux,” Tiger Bug answered, caressing Lupin’s mask._

_“Looks like our two heroes are in a relationship,”_ the news reporter chuckled. 

Tag was close to shoving his phone into his mouth and seemed like Pike was ready to do the same. 

“Well now that’s out of the way, I’ll be assigning partners,” the professor declared. 

“Sonny, Meika.” The two bumped fists. 

“Tamira, Michael.” 

The two gave each other looks that said, _It could be worse._

“ Via, Axle…” 

Tag drowned out the professor, thinking about how he should tell Lupin about the video. 

“And finally, Tag and Pike,” Miles finished. 

It took a moment for the tiger to realize what the professor had said. 

Pike turned around to look at him. “Well, it looks like we’re partners.” 

Tag’s face was turning such a shade of red that it rivaled a tomato. Pike gave him a confused look. 

“Dude, respond!” Sonny whispered, nudging him lightly. 

“Umm, Professor, we may need to reboot Tag,” Meika called out, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

* * *

“Tag, what are you doing?” Sonny asked. 

“Trying to suffocate myself so I won’t have to face Pike again,” Tag said through his pillow. “He probably thinks I don’t like him.” 

“Well, from how hard you were blushing, he probably knows that you have a crush on him,” Michael told him dismissively. 

“ _Michael!_ ” 

“What?” 

A pillow flew across the room at him, hitting him in the face. 

“My life is over!” Tag moaned. “Just put me out of my misery.” 

“That can be arranged.” 

“ _Michael!_ ” 

“What?!”

“Michael, I will grind you into a paste, bake that paste into a pie, and throw that pie into the river!” Meika threatened. 

“She’s not kidding,” Sonny pointed out. 

“Anyway, I thought we came here to work on the project,” Tamira objected. “Not tease Tag about his love life or lack thereof.” 

There was a knock on the door and Tag went to open it. 

“Hey, Tag,” Pike greeted. 

_BAM!_ _  
  
_

Tag slammed the door shut and put his back up against it.

“You called him?!” he hissed. 

“We all have our partners, you just need yours,” Meika grinned. 

“Meika, I will kill you!” Tag hissed. 

“Fine, but I want tiger lilies at my funeral!” Meika declared. There was another knock on the door. 

“Tag, you still there?” Pike asked through the door.

Tag reopened the door, scratching his head. “Sorry, just didn’t expect you!” 

Pike raised an eyebrow. “Okay?” 

“He likes-” Meika was cut off as Tag covered her mouth. 

She struggled but he remained strong. 

Pike looked at them with confusion before Meika licked his hand. 

Tag withdrew his hand. “Did you lick me?!” 

Meika smirked. 

“People, can we just work on the project?” Tamira asked exasperatedly. They all nodded and began to work.

* * *

“Well, we got a huge chunk of that done,” Sonny declared, tossing his book away. 

“Sonny, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw things in my apartment?” Tag sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“I only broke one glass!” Sonny claimed. 

“Hence why you are banned from throwing things in my house,” the tiger retorted. 

“So Pike, what do you think of the footage of Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey last night?” Meika asked. Pike didn’t answer, his tail thumping against the bed as he scrolled through his phone. 

_Huh, his tail thumps just like Lupin’s,_ Tag thought. 

“Pike!” 

“Hm?” 

“What do you think of the footage of Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey?” Meika asked slowly. 

“I mean, I guess it’s okay, but they still shouldn’t have posted it without their permission,” Pike pointed out. 

Tag noticed that the sun was setting.

“Okay, everyone out,” he ordered, gesturing towards the door. 

As he grabbed his backpack, Pike looked at Tag. “Hey. How about we meet up for coffee later this week?” 

“S-sure.” 

“Okay, it’s a date!” Pike smiled and left through the door. 

Meika gave Tag a knowing smirk as he shoved her out of the door, closing it behind him. 

“Okay, you two. You can come out now.” 

Tikki and Roarr flew out of their hiding places, giggling. 

“So, Pike asked you out on a date!” Tikki giggled. 

“It’s not a date, Sugarcube,” Tag sighed. 

“Are you sure?” Roarr asked teasingly. 

Tag grabbed him, opened his window, and promptly threw him out. Unfortunately, being a god that could phase through objects, Roarr was back in his face. “What was that for?!”

“Could you not tease me about Pike for one second?!” Tag demanded. 

Roarr pouted and floated in front of his face before speaking again. “Soooo. Are you going to go on patrol today?” 

“Yeah. I need to talk to Lupin about that news report!” Tag declared. **“** **Tikki, Spots On! Tikki! Roarr! Unify!”**

Tiger Bug bounded out of his apartment. ****

* * *

“You finally asked Tag out!” Luppi giggled.

Pike flushed. “It’s not a date, Luppi. Tag is just a friend!” 

_We desperately need an identity reveal._ Luppi thought. 

“Isn’t it time for patrol?” the Kwami asked. 

“You’re right! **Luppi, Fangs Out!** ” 

Lupin headed out. 

* * *

“Hey, _mon amoux,_ ” Tiger Bug greeted. 

“Did you see that video?” Lupin panted, sitting on the roof next to him. 

“Of course I did,” the superhero responded. 

“How do we counteract it? We’re not in a relationship,” Lupin pointed out. 

“How about we make a livestream to debunk everything in that footage?” Tiger Bug pointed out. 

“That could work,” Lupin mused. 

* * *

_“_ _Hey everyone, it’s Tiger Bug…_ _”_

“ _And Lupin Grey! We’re livestreaming to talk about the footage of us last night."_ _Lupin declared._

_“_ _First things first: we are not in a relationship!_ _” Tiger Bug started._

_“_ _Unfortunately._ _”_

_Tiger Bug smacked him._

_“_ _OW!_ _”_

_“_ _Hush, mon amoux. What we were doing last night was a push-up contest,"_ _Tiger Bug spoke._

_“_ _We were seeing if one of us could do push-ups with the one on top of the other. Of course, I could do it with ease,_ _” Lupin continued._

_“_ _However, he didn’t expect me to be able to lift him with such ease. Lupin here was blushing in embarrassment,_ _” Tiger Bug clarified._

_“_ _I was not blushing!_ _”_

_  
  
_

_“_ _Yes, you were._ _”_

_“_ _I hate you so much._ _”_

_“_ _No, you don’t._ _”_

_“_ _True,_ _” Lupin put an arm on his partner’s shoulder._

_“_ _And mon amoux is just a nickname for Lupin. No one else is allowed to use it,_ _” Tiger Bug ordered._

_“_ _And we have one more thing to say: to the person who videotaped us, you have no right to breach our personal privacy,_ _” Lupin declared._

_“_ _We would not recommend you to any other news stations,_ _” Tiger Bug finished. “_ _Well, it was nice talking to you all!_ _”_

_“_ _Howl at you later!_ _” Lupin told the camera, actually howling at the word howl._

* * *

The livestream ended and the cameraman threw his phone across the room. 

“How dare they call me out!” he seethed, grabbing his camera. “ ’ll show them!” 

A black butterfly flew into the room and landed in the camera. 

“Photo Finish, I am Hawk Moth. I’m giving you the power to take revenge on those who have wronged you. But in return, bring Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey’s Miraculous!” Hawk Moth ordered. 

“Yes, Hawk Moth! I’ll show them not to diss me!” the man cackled as black bubbles enveloped him. 

* * *

Lupin stared at the ice cream in front of him. “What kind of ice cream even is this?!” 

Tiger Bug shrugged. “It’s supposed to be coconut ash and crushed bug flavor? He called it Howls and Bugs?” 

The two looked at each other. 

“I try one, you try the other?” Lupin asked. 

They each grabbed a spoon and put the ice cream into their mouths. 

They immediately recoiled.

“That’s not even a good fake strawberry flavor!” Tiger Bug objected. 

Lupin had a look of betrayal on his face. “This isn’t even good coconut and I don’t even like coconut!” 

They switched flavors and got the same result. 

“I have never tasted something that sweet before!” Lupin coughed. 

Tiger Bug was coughing as Lupin patted his back. “That’s basically lighter fluid in solid form! That’ll-”

“Remove the polish from the furniture and burn a hole in the floor to boot?” Lupin suggested. 

“Good metaphor,” Tiger Bug complimented. 

“Want to go take a picture of us with it and yeet it into the trash afterward?” Lupin suggested. 

“That could work,” Tiger Bug mused, pulling out his yo-yo. 

The two took a picture and dumped the ice cream. 

* * *

Photo Finish walked into the news station, not a care in the world. 

“Hey, who are-” The man was cut off as Photo Finish snapped a picture of him, letting out a beam that froze him in place. 

The Akuma went around the station, snapping pictures of anyone who tried to escape. He eventually made it to the set.  
  


“ Get me on live, now!” Photo Finish hissed. 

The news anchorman nodded in fear.

* * *

“Do you think the owner of the parlor will know that we dumped his nasty ice cream for Chinese food?” Lupin asked around a mouthful of Lo Mein noodles.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

“Answer the question, Bug.” 

“He won’t unless he goes through the trash making sure we didn’t throw it away,” Tiger Bug pointed out, tossing a piece of orange chicken in his mouth. 

“How did you even buy this food without a wallet?” Lupin asked. 

Tiger Bug put down his box, keeping a watchful eye on the Wolf Miraculous Holder, knowing that he loved orange chicken. He opened his yo-yo and pulled out a wallet. 

“Who you steal that from?” Lupin asked jokingly. 

“What-no! This is my own wallet, you stupid wolf!” Tiger Bug snapped. 

Lupin looked at him with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry _,_ I didn’t mean it, _mon amoux,_ ” Tiger Bug apologized.

Lupin curled up next to him and the superhero scratched his head. Then the Wolf Miraculous Holder stole a piece of chicken. 

“Did you really just do all that just to steal my chicken?!” 

Lupin shrugged. “I mean yes and no. I did do it for your chicken but I also did it because it did hurt.” His tail swished behind him. “ You’ve never called me a stupid wolf before.” 

“I didn’t mean it, _mon amoux,_ ” Tiger Bug told him. Suddenly, the jumbotron in front of them turned on. 

“ _Tiger Bug! Lupin Grey! I am Photo Finish! You will pay for dissing me about the footage! If you want my akuma, come to the racetrack!”_ Photo Finish ordered. 

“The racetrack isn’t far from here,” Lupin mused, pulling his guandao off his waist. 

“Come on!” Tiger Bug declared, swinging away as Lupin followed him.

* * *

“We need to split up. But we’ll keep in contact with these,” Tiger Bug tapped a spot on his yo-yo. An earbud fell out and he put it in his ear. 

“Got it.” Lupin pulled his own earbud out of his guandao and put it in his ear. The two split up, looking for Photo Finish. 

Thirty minutes later, there was still no sign of the akuma. 

“The race is about to start and there’s no sign of Photo Finish!” Lupin said through the earpiece. 

“I know, I know,” Tiger Bug sighed. “ He called us here and then has the nerve not to show up?!” 

The race began and as the cars began to drive away, a white beam hit one of them, freezing the person in place. The car, however, was not frozen and was out of control. 

“Where is he?!” Tiger Bug demanded. 

_“_ _There!_ _”_ Lupin shouted. 

The Akuma was on top of the jumbotron, cackling. The two raced up the beams, heading for Photo Finish. 

Lupin got there first and brought around his guandao. Unfortunately, Photo Finish jumped out of the way as Tiger Bug made it up. Before Lupin could stop himself, he had smacked his partner right off the jumbotron. 

Tiger Bug hit the ground and didn’t move. The car with the frozen driver headed towards him. 

_“_ _No!_ Lupin shouted. 

“Looks like you have a choice,” Photo Finish cackled. “You can stop me or save your partner!” 

Lupin didn’t hesitate: he jumped off of the jumbotron, grabbed Tiger Bug, and jumped away. 

* * *

Lupin set his partner in a spot under the stand as Tiger Bug awoke. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“I may or may not have hit you hard enough to knock you unconscious,” Lupin responded nervously.

“Well, the blade of your guandao does hurt,” Tiger Bug groaned.

“Which one?” Lupin asked cheekily. 

Tiger Bug rolled his eyes. “You still have your earpiece in?” 

Lupin tapped his right ear, showing that his earpiece was still in. 

“Okay, I need you to find Meika and give her this.” 

Tiger Bug opened his yo-yo and took out the Fox Miraculous. 

“Good idea. Inari’s illusions could help us right now,” Lupin jumped away. 

* * *

“Meika.” 

Meika turned around. Lupin was leaning against his guandao. 

“Lupin? What is it?” she asked. 

“It’s time for you to become Inari again,” Lupin told her. 

“But wasn’t my identity compromised during the Battle of the Miraculous?” 

“Doesn’t matter. Tiger Bug needs us to stop Photo Finish!” Lupin handed her the Miraculous. 

**“Trixx, Let’s Pounce!”**

“Inari, you’ll need your earpiece,” Lupin told her. Inari pressed a button on her flute-staff and an earbud fell into her hand. She put it in one of her ears and the two jumped away.

* * *

“Hup! Hup! Hup!” Tiger Bug grunted as he backflipped through the stands, avoiding the blasts from Photo Finish. 

“Bug! I have Inari!” Lupin shouted. 

“Good job, Lupin!” Tiger Bug shouted back as they landed next to him. “Photo Finish! Let’s see how you do against three superheroes!” 

“ _Superheroine._ _”_

_“_ Whatever.” 

_Whack!_

_“_ _Ow!_ _”_ Lupin rubbed his head. 

_"Overflowing in this body is infinite luck! Lucky Body! Tiger Bug!"_

_"Destruction colors this grand wolf! Destructive Technique! Lupin Grey!"_

_"With daily illusions polishing my heart! Illusionist Heart! Inari!"_

_"Our blazing Miraculous Power is the proof of justice! We are..."_

_"Team Miraculous!"_

**“Lucky Charm!”**

A mirror came down. 

“What are we supposed to do with that?” Lupin asked. “Show him his reflection?” 

“Not exactly. I have an idea.” The three heroes jumped away.

* * *

“Where are you?” Photo Finish called. 

There was a scream as Lupin fell into the middle of the road. Photo Finish smirked and walked up to the superhero and grabbed his necklace, ripping it off. However, Lupin didn’t detransform. 

“What?!” the Akuma shouted in outrage. 

“ _Wrong Lupin,_ ” Lupin smirked before he crumbled into golden dust. 

Photo Finish turned around to see the real Lupin as the Wolf Miraculous Holder brought around his guandao, hitting the Akuma in the head. Inari jumped in and hit Photo Finish with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying back. Lupin’s ears perked up, hearing the sounds of engines. “ Bug! We have to finish this up! The racers are coming in!” 

Photo Finish began to stand up. 

“Lupin! I need you to use your power against the mirror! Once you do, you and Inari duck!” Tiger Bug ordered. 

Lupin took a deep breath and howled with as much power as he could. The vibrations bounced off the mirror and headed for Photo Finish. The howl sent him back while also breaking his camera in the process. The butterfly began to fly away. The racers had just crossed the finish line but had to stop when they saw Tiger Bug in the middle of the track. News reporters had their cameras trained on him. Tiger Bug opened his yo-yo and swung it below his knees. 

“ _I relinquish you from evil!_ ” 

Tiger Bug snapped out his yo-yo, catching the akuma. He reopened it, letting the butterfly out. The insect landed on his hands for a moment. Tiger Bug smiled, pressed a kiss to the butterfly and it flew away. “Bye-bye, little butterfly!” 

“ _Awwww!_ ” the crowd cooed.  
  


**“ Miraculous Tiger Bug!”**

Tiger Bug threw the mirror into the air and it burst into ladybugs. The cure swept through the track, restoring the damage. 

“ _Pound it!_ ” Inari, Lupin, and Tiger Bug declared, bumping fists. 

“Tiger Bug! Tiger Bug! Can you answer some questions for me?” the Akuma victim asked. 

“No.” Tiger Bug told him bluntly. 

“But I’ll delete the footage!” the man claimed. 

“Even if you delete the footage the answer is still no!” Tiger Bug told him flatly. “Bug out!” 

“Lupin Grey? Inari?” 

“Answer is no. Besides, we need to get the Miraculous back.” Lupin and Inari jumped away. 

* * *

Meika handed back the Fox Miraculous. “Thanks for trusting me to be Inari again.” 

“You know, Meika. I may give you the Miraculous permanently. We just have to throw off Hawk Moth so you can still be Inari,” Tiger Bug told her. 

“Really?! Thanks, Tiger Bug,” Meika thanked before running off. 

“See you around, Bug,” Lupin went to leave, but Tiger Bug stopped him. 

“We need to meet up tomorrow night, okay?” 

“I’ll be there, Bug.” 

* * *

Lupin ran across the rooftops and jumped into his apartment. 

**“Luppi, Fangs In!”**

“Awww! I didn’t get to see the race!” Luppi complained. 

“Don’t worry, Luppi. I recorded it for you,” Pike told him. 

Luppi squealed and dashed for the remote. 

Pike chuckled and went to lay on his bed, debating whether to grab a snack or make something. 

Then he realized that Tiger Bug had given him his share of the Chinese food and went to eat that. 

* * *

Tiger Bug landed in his bedroom. 

**“Tikki, Roarr, Divide! Tikki, Spots Off.”**

“Excellent work today, Tag!” Tikki complimented. 

“Thanks, Sugarcube,” Tag nuzzled Tikki.

* * *

Tag looked up as there was a knock on his door. Marking his page in his book, he got up and opened the door. 

"Hey, son!" 

"Mom? Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever can figure out where the roll call came from gets to suggest the third chapter!


	2. Trou de Ver (Across the Multiverse Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger Bug has called a meeting with Lupin Grey after the defeat of Photo Finish, just as their college goes on a trip. What exactly does our hero want to talk about?

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?” Tag asked nervously. 

“We came to see you son!” Riq laughed, patting his head. 

“Ummm, let me go set up the guest room,” Tag told them quickly. 

He ran into the guest room as Tikki and Roarr flew from his shirt. 

“Aren’t you happy to see your parents?” Tikki asked. 

“Yeah, of course, I am. But them being here means I can’t go out as Tiger Bug as often, which means I can’t go see Pike or go on patrol with Lupin as often!” Tag told her as he got out the sheets. 

“You know you don’t have to go see Pike, right?” Roarr questioned. 

The Kwami shut up when he saw the withering glare the tiger gave him. 

“If looks could kill, you might as well have been dead, Roarr,” Tikki giggled.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tikki,” Roarr told her sarcastically. 

Tag finished setting up the room and the kwamis flew back into his shirt. 

“So how’s college, honey?” Lily asked. 

“It’s been going well. I have a project with a partner named Pike.” 

As he said his name, Tag’s cheeks were tinted red. 

“ Ohh, does my little boy have a crush?” Riq teased. 

“What?! No!” Tag objected, face turning redder. 

“What’s she like?!” Riq demanded. 

“Um, Dad? Pike’s a he, not a she,” Tag told him, wincing. 

“Oh? Sorry for not using the right pronoun. So what’s he like?” Riq questioned. 

“I mean, he’s nice, cute, thoughtful…” Tag listed, cheeks turning redder. 

“Seems like you admire him a lot!” Lily teased. 

“Mom!” 

“So how’s being Tiger Bug working out for you?” Riq asked nonchalantly. 

“Me? Tiger Bug? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tag chuckled nervously. 

“Honey, please. We knew you were Tiger Bug ever since you first transformed,” Lily chuckled. 

Tag sighed and opened his shirt. “Tikki, Roarr, you can come out now.” 

The two kwamis flew out, spinning happily. 

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about visiting Pike and Lupin Grey tonight,” Roarr giggled. 

Tag glared at him. 

“Oh, so you were planning to visit Pike tonight, huh?” Riq smirked. 

Tag blushed, grabbed Roarr, and threw him out of the window for the second time that week. 

Immediately afterward, Roarr flew back in. “What was that for?!” 

“You know what you did. Do that again and I’ll cut your beef for a week,” Tag told him flatly.

“Come on, Tag cut the little guy some slack. He’s probably tired from having to power your transformation all day!” Riq teased. 

“That is completely untrue as I can use Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug, and my invisibility as many times as I want because I’m an adult,” Tag pointed out, crossing his arms. 

“You’re not acting like one right now,” Tikki giggled. 

“Watch the lip, Sugarcube or you’re getting the supermarket cookies instead of the ones I bake,” Tag retorted. 

Tikki gasped. “Kwami abuser!” 

“I’m not Hawk Moth or Mayura. I don’t abuse my children. All the kwamis in the Miracle Box are well-taken care of,” Tag objected, walking into his room and bringing out the Miracle Box. 

He took out all of the Miraculous and put them on. 

“Tag! You know better than to do that! It could cost you your mentality!” Tikki warned. 

“Wait, what?!” 

“Sugarcube, I did it when Lupin and I faced Kwami Buster,” Tag said flatly. 

“Yeah, but you used the Mouse Miraculous and Multitude!” Roarr pointed out. 

“And I was still wearing the Miraculous as Multihúlí, Multiláng, Multihǔ, and Multibug!” Tag retorted. 

“Still doesn’t mean you should do it!” Tikki pointed out. 

“Just let me give the Kwamis a snack and they’ll go back in the Miracle Box,” Tag told her, getting out an array of snacks. 

The kwamis ate happily before the tiger put them back in the Miracle Box. 

“So what’s the relationship between you and Lupin Grey?” Riq asked. 

“We’re partners, best friends,” Tag listed. 

“That footage says otherwise,” Lily retorted. Tag groaned.

* * *

**Tag: Can one of you come over and make small talk with my parents?**

**Meika: Why?**

**Tag: They’re teasing me about my crush on Pike.**

**Pike: You have a crush on me?** **  
  
**

**Tag: CRAP CRAP CRAP!**

**Tag: Meika! I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

**Meika: I love you too.**

**Tag: NO, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!**

**Pike: Ew, capitals. Why are you shouting?**

**Sonny: He’s shouting because njbjbjobninoihnchdbdeiudi**

**Tamira: Sonny cannot come to the phone right now.**

**Tamira: Because he is dead.**

**Meika: I’ll set the funeral date.**

**Tag: Pike, I do not have a crush on you.**

**Pike: Good enough for me.**

* * *

Tag groaned and threw his phone onto his nightstand. 

“First my parents are no help, now my friends,” Tag sighed, shoving his face into his pillow. 

“Honey, what are you doing?” Lily asked. 

“Trying to suffocate myself so my problems will go away.”

“Come on, hon. We were just teasing,” Lily told him, rubbing his head. 

“I know, Mom,” Tag sighed. 

“Pike will realize that you like him and who knows, he’ll like you back,” Lily soothed.

* * *

Pike stared at his phone as he lied on his bed, his tail thumping against the headboard. 

Luppi sat down on the bed next to him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Wondering if Tag does in fact have a crush on me,” Pike told the Kwami. 

“By the shade of red he turned when the two of you were partnered together, he does,” Luppi told him. “How do you feel about that?” 

Pike blushed. “I mean, I do think he’s cute. But I like Tiger Bug!” 

“Tiger Bug only sees you as a friend and a partner. The last time you wanted to be in a relationship, you nearly failed to defeat Glaciator,” Luppi pointed out. 

Pike sighed. “I know, Luppi. Maybe I’ll give Tag a chance.”

* * *

Tag’s parents had already gone to bed and he was scrolling through his phone as Tikki munched on a cookie.

“I guess you don’t want to go see Pike today,” Roarr teased. 

Just for that snippy little comment, Tag called for his transformation and jumped out of his room.

* * *

Pike was getting ready for bed when he heard a thump on his balcony. 

He opened his sliding door to see Tiger Bug crouching on his balcony. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of you being here?” Pike asked.

“ I just decided to come over and you are in your nightwear, ” Tiger Bug told him. 

Pike snorted. “Do you think I’m ashamed to talk to you in nothing but my nightshirt and briefs on  _ my  _ balcony?” His tail swished behind him. 

“ Depends. ” 

“I’m not embarrassed, Tiger Bug,” Pike returned. “Did you want to come in?” 

“ Sorry, no. I’m just dropping by to see you before going to meet up with Lupin. See you around, Pike! ” Tiger Bug bounded across the rooftops. 

“Crap, he’s right.” And with that, Pike called for his transformation and jumped off of his balcony.

* * *

“ Hello, Tiger, ” Lupin Grey greeted as he landed on the roof next to Tiger Bug. “ Why did you call me here tonight? ” 

“ So, you know how Master Aoyun made me the Guardian of the Miracle Box after Miracle King and the Battle of the Miraculous? ” Tiger Bug asked. 

“  I wish I could forget, ” Lupin sighed. 

“ Well, the Guardian is supposed to know the identity of every Miraculous Holder, ” Tiger Bug trailed off. 

“ What are you trying to say? ” 

“ Lupin, it’s time for our masks to fall, ” the superhero said finally. “ On the count of three. ” 

“ One. ”

“ Two. ” 

_ “ _ _ Three. _ _ ” _

**“Tikki, Roarr, Divide. Tikki, Spots Off.”**

**“Luppi, Fangs In.”**

Their transformations fell away and they raised their heads to look at each other. 

“P-Pike?!” 

“Tag?!” 

“You’re Lupin Grey?!” 

Tag didn’t get another chance to speak as Pike scooped him up in a hug. “I’m so glad it’s you!” 

“Why would you be happy that boring Tag, who stumbles over his words when you’re near, is Tiger Bug?” Tag asked. 

“Because when we first fought Stoneheart together, I swore I would love whoever was under the mask,” Pike told him. “And to be honest, I’m kinda attracted to both sides of you. I always loved when you visited me.” 

“And you hated that one week I didn’t.” 

“I said I was sorry for messing with your tail!” Pike groaned. “Besides, I made it up to you by letting you brush my tail.” 

“To be honest, I don’t think you had a problem with that,” Tag chuckled. “So, did you want to come over to my apartment?” 

“Sure.” 

The two called for their transformations and headed hand-in-hand to Tag’s apartment. 

* * *

Lily yawned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

After brushing her teeth and changing clothes, she went to make breakfast.

_ Huh. Tag used to be so messy as a kid but his apartment is so organized, _ Lily thought as she stirred the batter for pancakes. 

She heard a groan behind her and saw her husband walk out of the guest bedroom, fully dressed. 

“Riq, be a dear and go check on our son please,” she ordered, carefully putting spoonfuls of batter on the skillet. 

He nodded and slowly opened the door to Tag’s room before shutting it quickly. 

“What is it?” Lily asked. 

“How about I watch the pancakes while you go and see our son?” Riq suggested. 

Lily eyed him warily before walking into Tag’s room.  She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.  Instead of one body being the bed, there were two.  Tag had his arms wrapped around-she assumed was-Pike.  Lily took out her phone and took a picture. 

She returned to the kitchen and she and Riq resumed making breakfast.  A few minutes later, Tag stumbled out of his room in his pajamas.  He was followed by Lupin Grey, who stretched his arms. 

“Why is Lupin Grey here?” Riq asked. 

Tag looked over at his partner and rubbed his temples. 

“Pike, why did you transform?” 

“ I didn’t bring a change of clothes or my contacts, so without the suit on, I’m blind as a bat. ” 

“Your suit has to fix your eyesight, too?” 

“ Too?”

Tag reached into his eye and pulled out a contact lens. “I wear contacts also, and the suit has to fix my eyesight so that I won’t be running into buildings.” 

“ Quit acting as if you’ve never run into a building before. ” 

“Says the person who ran into a traffic light while trying to get his guandao.” 

“ That was one time! ” 

Lily and Riq looked at each other as the two bickered like an old married couple. 

“So Pike is Lupin Grey?” Riq asked. “Isn’t stereotypical that a wolf is wielding the Wolf Miraculous and a tiger is wielding the Tiger Miraculous?” 

“If you think about it, yes. But I’ve wielded the Wolf Miraculous as Yě láng, Multiláng, the Fox Miraculous as Multihúlí…” 

“ Both the Ladybug and Tiger Miraculous as Tiger Bug, ” Lupin continued. 

“The Mouse Miraculous as Multiláng, Multihúlí, Multibug, Multihǔ…” 

“ And I’ve wielded both the Tiger and the Ladybug Miraculous as Laohu Chóng, ” Lupin Grey finished. 

“That’s a lot of Chinese,” Riq said finally. 

Unbeknownst to them, Lily sent the picture to Meika.

* * *

"Okay, students! I expect you to represent the university and be on your best behavior. Men room with men, women room with women. There will be no sneaking out. Curfew is at 12:00 am. No exceptions!" 

While there were a couple of groans and moans, Tag didn't really care. He had been waiting for this trip forever and he had packed the Miracle Box just in case.

A familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Hey, Kitty-cat."

Without bothering to turn around, Tag promptly elbowed Pike in the stomach. Pike wheezed. "What was that for?"

"You know I hate being called Kitty-cat."

"Luckily, we're bunking together." Pike's tail moved to curl around his leg. 

"Stop it, wolf. We're drawing a crowd."

"Let them look. Now that we're together. The Tiger Bug and the Lupin Grey. Yin and Yang. The two destined to be-" 

"If you don't stop being mushy, I swear to God I will throw you to the ground in front of everyone." 

"Fair." Pike backed away from him. 

They began to board the bus. 

“What kind of bus has compartments?” Sonny questioned as he hefted his bag onto the bus. 

“I’m guessing they want us to have privacy,” Tag suggested. “That and these are soundproof.”

* * *

Meika stretched and popped her neck as the playlist ended. “New playlist?” 

“Pass me the aux cord,” Pike said, looking completely innocent. “I’ve got the perfect playlist.”

Tag did a double-take at the playlist on Pike’s phone. “I don’t think so.”  He snatched the cord away. "No way are we listening to eight hours of Disney music.”

He pouted. “Come on, Tag. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.”

Tag clicked his tongue and shook the aux cord under Pike’s nose. “Do you want to have a boyfriend after this?”

Pike wrinkled his forehead. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Five people groaned.  “Seriously, Pike?” Sonny asked, rubbing his head. 

Tag placed a hand on Pike’s shoulder. His grip was gentle, his smile anything but. “Do you want to have my friendship when this is over?” 

“ Why not?” 

There was a resounding groan throughout the compartment. 

“Come on Tag!” Pike pleaded. “Don’t do this!” 

“Then we’re not listening to Disney theme songs.” 

“I haven’t picked the music in forever!” 

"We literally left an hour ago," Tamira deadpanned.

Pike sent one last appeal via puppy eyes.  Tag remained resolved.  Pike swiped the cord, received a solid punch to his arm, and watched as Tag grabbed it back.

Desperate times called for desperate music.  Tag howled with laughter as Pike tickled his ribs.  “Give it! Give! It! To! Me!” he accused, accentuating each word with a jab into Tag’s ribs and a thump of his tail against the seat.  Tag kicked his boyfriend and managed to pass the aux cord to Tamira.

She plugged it into her phone and pulled up an 80’s mix.  Pike reached for the cord.  Tamira smacked his paw away. 

“What did I ever do to you?” 

“You existed and got together with Tag,” Tamira deadpanned. 

“Touche.” Pike ripped open a party-size bag of chips. “How much longer are we supposed to be on this trip?” 

Tag dug his laptop out of his backpack. “A good week? We’re supposed to work on the project while we’re on it.” 

Pike curled up next to him as Tag gave him one of his headphones. 

“You guys are disgusting.” 

Tag just showed Michael his middle finger as he pulled up a movie for him and Pike to watch.

* * *

“Repeat after me: Investigating creepy things is a bad idea,” Sonny ordered,  c lapping his hands to accentuate each word.

“No.” Pike sipped his cocktail as they walked down the street. “I’m stupid, impulsive, idiotic, brash, dumb, unintelligible, bullheaded…” 

“And?” Tag asked. 

“That’s all.”

There was a long silence as they continued to walk aimlessly down the street. 

“All in favor of getting Pike some therapy,” Tamira said finally, sipping her cocktail. Everyone else, excluding Pike, raised their paws.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Tamira.” 

“You’re welcome.” Pike rolled his eyes as he handed Tag his cup before he took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. 

Luppi peeked out from one of his pockets before dipping back inside. 

“Is anyone done with their project yet?” Pike asked, reclaiming his cup. 

“We’re nearly finished,” Michael perked up. 

“Same with Sonny and I,” Meika spoke. 

“We’re finished,” Tag told them. 

“YOU’RE FINISHED?!”

“What, do you think I was going to spend a week on a stupid project while on a field trip?” Pike smirked. 

“Everyone, put your hands up!” a leopard shouted, four other leopard wielding guns. “This is a robbery!” 

Pike and Tag slipped away, while the other four looked in shock. 

“Give us your money!” one leopard ordered as the people began to surrender. “No one can help you now!”

“ Are you sure about that? ” 

The leopard turned around to see a familiar wolf-themed superhero. 

“Lupin Grey!” 

Lupin Grey raised an eyebrow in amusement. “T hat’s me. ” 

“But this isn’t your jurisdiction!” the leopard stuttered and threw a punch. 

Or  _ tried  _ to throw a punch. Lupin had grabbed his arm and held the blade of his guandao to his throat. 

“What are you waiting for?! Shoot him!” the leopard ordered. The other four went for their guns but a red yo-yo snatched them away

. 

“ Tch, tch, tch, ” Tiger Bug tsked, yanking the guns to the roof he was on. “ We can’t let you have these, now can we? ” 

The five leopards went to run, but Tiger Bug threw his yo-yo, wrapping them up in the string. Lupin Grey jumped onto the roof.  “ _ Pound it! _ ” 

The police were called and the criminals were arrested. The duo jumped off of the roof. 

**“Tikki, Roarr, Divide! Tikki, Spots Off!”**

**“Luppi, Fangs In!”**

The two looked out from the alley and walked over to their friends.

“Where were you?!” Meika hissed. 

“Who do you think brought Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey?” Pike asked. 

“We’re grateful, just don’t do that again,” Tamira sighed.

* * *

Tag whistled as he set the bag of food on the desk. He heard the shower running and decided to turn on the TV. 

“ _ And today, the heroes of New York City, New York, Tiger Bug, and Lupin Grey, stopped a robbery in our city. Wherever you are, Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey, we thank you, _ ” the news anchorwoman said to the camera. 

“ Oh, we got on the news?” 

Tag turned as Pike walked from the bathroom, paws clacking against the tiled floor. 

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Tag sighed, hopping off of the bed and bringing the food containers over. “What if Hawk Moth or Mayura are watching?” 

Pike threw himself onto the bed next to him. “Even if they were, it’s unlikely that Hawk Moth or Mayura could send an Akuma or sentimonster. Besides, we can claim that we used the Horse Miraculous to get here.” 

Tag shot out of the bed and dashed to his suitcase. 

He scrounged through his clothes. 

Pike munched on a French Fry as he watched his boyfriend panic. “You do know I saw you pack the Miracle Box before we left right?” 

Tag sighed. “Good, it’s still here. But what if there’s an Akuma back home?” 

Pike pressed a finger to his mouth. “Stop worrying about that. Let’s instead talk about how you tried to use me to activate the Miraculous Tiger Bug.”

Tag snorted. “It was an experiment! I’ve always used my Lucky Charm or my yo-yo to activate the Miraculous Tiger Bug. I mean I tried just shouting ‘Miraculous Tiger Bug’, and  throwing  _ you _ up in the air, and that didn't work, so-” 

“Still can’t believe you did that.” Roarr shook his head. 

“Which one?” That earned Tag a deadpan look from Pike. “Oh, you? Well, it made sense… You’ve got a Miraculous and you’re connected to… well, what powers us like the Lucky Charms are, so… Oh don’t give me that look, you were  _ completely okay. _ ” 

“ _ I landed in the river. My fur and tail were dripping wet the entire time! _ ” 

“Well, yeah...I did apologize.” 

Pike let out a dry chuckle. “You were laughing so hard it kinda negates the apology.” 

“I couldn’t help it! You were all huhWHAAAA **AA** and flailing like the wolf you are and then SPLOOSH! OW! You asshole!” 

Tag rubbed his shoulder as Pike unclenched his fist and went back to eating.

* * *

“Trou de Ver, I am Hawk Moth. I am giving you the power to travel through time and space. But in return, bring me Tiger Bug’s earrings and bracelet, and Lupin Grey’s necklace!” 

“Yes, Hawk Moth!”

* * *

Meika, Sonny, and Tamira were eating breakfast when Pike ran in, fear on his face. 

“Hide me!” he blurted out. “If you’ve ever loved me, you’ll hide me!”

Only one person could be the cause of that much panic. Meika sighed. “What did you do to Tag?”

“Nothing!” Pike said, adopting a too-innocent look.

“Uh-huh, and what does this ‘nothing’ really mean?” Sonny asked. 

Pike squirmed and bit his lip. “I might have fallen asleep on his favorite shirt that he was going to wear today?”

“Oof,” Meika said. “ Boy, you are dumb. And you're gonna die.”

“It was soft!” Pike defended himself. “And it smelled like him!”

“What else?” Tamira asked, narrowing her eyes. For him to have pissed off their friend who was known for having an almost unbreakable state of calm, he must have done something _really_ bad.

“I… might have shredded it by kneading? And drooled on it?” Pike said sheepishly.

“ Oh my god. You’re gonna die. Painfully,” Meika said.

"We're going to be laughing at your funeral."

“I didn’t mean to! I tried to apologize but then he got out the spray bottle -” Pike pouted.

“ _Pike Martinez!_ Where are you?! You can't run from me!”

Tag’s screech made Pike flinch and yelp with sheer panic. 

His ears were flat against his head. 

He looked around the room, but there was nowhere to hide. 

Finally, in desperation, he raced across the room and out of the door.

Meika stared after him. “Does he realize that Tag is really fast, or is he too panicked to realize that?”

Tamira examined her nails. “I don’t think he cares. Wolves always land on their feet.”

An orange blur ran in. Tag stood there, chest heaving.  He clutched what appeared to be the remains of a shredded orange shirt in the other.

“Where is he?!” he snarled. “I’m going to murder that wolf!”

Silently, both Meika and Tamira pointed to the door. 

Tag growled and stalked over to the door, running out without a second thought.

“Seriously!” Meika complained under her breath. “Do they not realize people will be wondering why he's trying to kill Pike?!”

“Tag, I’m sorry!” Pike howled from down below, a howl echoed.

Tamira sighed. “Suspension of belief is a powerful thing.”

“Bad wolf!” Tag was now yelling.

“Aren’t you gonna go protect him?” Meika asked.

“Pfft, not a chance. In about fifteen seconds, Pike’s gonna pull out the puppy eyes. Tag will fold. And all will be well.” Tamira wrinkled her nose. “I’m not getting in the middle of that sappy nonsense, are you kidding?”

“Fair,” Meika conceded before she pulled out her phone. “ Now, where were we?”

Suddenly, there was a loud boom outside. 

A blue portal opened in the lobby and a car fell through.

“ _ Tiger Bug! Lupin Grey! Come out and play! _ ” Trou de Ver shouted. 

“An Akuma?! Here?!” Meika shot out of her chair. 

Pike and Tag ran back in. 

“Where are you two going?!” Sonny demanded. 

“To see if we can get Tiger Bug and Lupin Grey!” Pike called back as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

The two burst into their room and Tag grabbed the Miracle Box, the box opening at his touch. 

“For this Akuma, we’ll need the others!” Tag declared. “Pike, get Tamira for the Snake Miraculous and Axle for the Rooster! I’ll get Meika and Sonny for the Fox and Horse Miraculous!  **Tikki, Spots on! Tikki! Roarr! Unify!”**

**“Luppi, Fangs Out!”**

Tiger Bug handed Lupin Grey the Ouroboros bracelet and the thumb ring as he grabbed the fox-tail necklace and the glasses. 

Lupin went to leave when his partner stopped him. 

“ Take the Dragon Miraculous, too. You already know how to Unify and Divide. ” 

**“** **Luppi! Longg! Unify!** **”**

* * *

Meika was hiding behind a stone pillar when Tiger Bug landed in front of her. 

He was holding a Miraculous Box. 

“ Meika. We need Inari for this battle. ” 

Meika nodded and put on the Fox Miraculous. 

**“Trixx, Let’s Pounce!”**

* * *

Sonny winced as another car landed in the lobby. 

Tiger Bug landed in front of him, holding another Miraculous Box. 

Sonny took it and put on the glasses. 

**“Kaalki, Full Gallop!”**

* * *

Axle was wondering where the others were when Dragon Wolf landed in front of him. 

The eagle immediately took the box. 

**“Orikko, Crest Up!”**

* * *

“How did Hawk Moth even get an Akuma here?!” Tamira demanded. 

“ We’ll figure that out later. Tamira, the Miraculous.”

Tamira took the box from Multiláng. 

**“Sass, Scales Slither!”**

* * *

The six heroes landed on a rooftop. 

“ What’s the plan? ” Inari whispered. 

“ It seems like Trou de Ver has the power to send this across time and space. And that includes alternate dimensions, ” Tiger Bug told her. “ That’s why we have Pegase for Voyage. ” 

“ One question: who is he? ” Viperia asked, pointing to Dragon Wolf. 

Dragon Wolf sighed.  **“Luppi, Longg, Divide.”**

Longg flew out of the Dragon Miraculous, looking confused. 

“ Does that answer your question? ” Lupin asked exasperatedly. 

“ It does. ” 

“ Okay, no more dividing unless completely necessary, ” Tiger Bug ordered. 

**“** **Luppi! Longg! Unify!** **”**

“ Okay, it’s time to attack! ” Dragon Wolf declared. 

“ Earpieces everyone, ” Tiger Bug ordered, putting his in one of his ears. 

The others followed suit.

* * *

“Tiger Bug! Lupin Grey! Come out and face your doom!” Trou de Ver shouted. 

“ _ Arooooo~! _ _ ”  _

A supersonic howl sent him flying backward as Dragon Wolf came at the Akuma with his guandao. 

“ I can do this all day! ” Dragon Wolf shouted, swinging his guandao. 

Trou de Ver jumped out the way as the weapon slammed into the pavement.  He quickly had to dodge Inari’s flute-staff as she took a swing at him. 

“Keep trying! You’ll never beat me!” Trou de Ver cackled. 

Just after he said that, Tiger Bug came in with a flying kick, his right paw hitting Trou de Ver in the stomach.  The Akuma was then attacked with a flurry of kicks from all six heroes. 

Overconfidently, Inari played a tune on her flute. 

**“Mirage!”**

Multiple copies of the heroes appeared.  Trou de Ver smirked and sent a large light pole at them, making the illusions disappear.  Dragon Wolf sliced right through it with his guandao and glared at Inari. 

“ What was that supposed to accomplish?! ” 

“ I thought it would confuse him! ” 

“ Well, that-OOF! ” Dragon Wolf was cut off as Trou de Ver sucker-punched him, sending him flying back. 

“ I’ve got an idea! ” Phoenix declared. “ Everyone, cover your eyes! ” 

The heroes obeyed and covered their eyes. 

**“Solar Flare!”**

A large beam of light erupted from Phoenix, temporarily blinding Trou de Ver. 

“ Where’s the Akuma? ” Tiger Bug asked, getting close to Trou de Ver. 

He noticed a bracelet and went to break it.  Unfortunately, the Akuma’s sight returned and he saw Tiger Bug grab the bracelet.  Smirking, he opened a portal and shoved the superhero into it as Tiger Bug broke the bracelet. 

“ Oh no, ” Tiger Bug realized.  Looking back up, he saw the butterfly trying to fly away.  He snapped out his yo-yo, catching the akuma. 

“ Bye-bye, little butterfly. ” Tiger Bug reopened his yo-yo, releasing the butterfly.  He closed his eyes as he began to succumb to the blue void. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.  Tiger Bug reopened his eyes to see Lupin below him. 

“ Lupin?! ”

“ I wasn’t going to leave you. ” 

“  But what are we going to do?! We have no way back home and the others don’t know where the Miracle Box is! ” Tiger Bug began to hyperventilate, going into a full-blown panic attack. 

“ Hey! Look at me! ” Tiger Bug’s eyes snapped towards Lupin. 

His grey eyes were gentle with no fear. “ We’re going to be fine, Bug. As long as we’re together, we’ll be okay. You and me against the world, Tiger. ” 

“ Thank you,  _ mon amoux. _ ” 

And together they fell into the blue void. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this chapter!!!!


End file.
